


Now and Then

by elchrists



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bad Ending, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond去世了，Q獨自一人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 遺物

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：重要角色死亡、BE  
> 這篇跟《I Will Stay》是同一天完成的作品。那天忽然被雷打到想來寫個虐，就挑了兩份三十題，分別是「人鬼情未了三十題」跟這篇《Now and Then》選用的「一方死亡三十題」。  
> 跟《I Will Stay》一樣，同樣是Q視角，雖然這回死掉的人變成是Bond。  
> 然後，也跟《I Will Stay》一樣，老實說我覺得這篇虐寫得並不成功。不過都寫完了，所以還是貼上來吧……面對音樂！
> 
> 我自己是真的覺得沒把虐寫得很到位，但基於《I Will Stay》還是有人跟我哭著說覺得虐，所以我想各位就……自己評估要不要往下看吧囧～

　　放在精緻的紙盒裡交到他手上的是一只J8杯，他在打開之前其實就猜到了。  
　　就像Bond過去送給M夫人鬥牛犬玩偶作為辦公桌上的裝飾，Q也曾經登入亞馬遜網站訂購J8杯送往007的辦公單間，算是諷刺Bond某天晚上與他「技術性打鬧」時害他的Q10杯摔個粉碎。  
　　但他沒想過之後自己會以這樣的方式繼承了那只杯子。  
　　天台上的風很強，但視野很好。Tanner的聲音很平靜，但Q知道儘管兩人都故作鎮定也不會讓這一切變成一場夢。  
　　Q面無表情的歪著頭，然後乘著高台上的風閉上了眼。他不禁回想，James Bond當年是怎麼處理夫人留給他的鬥牛犬的？


	2. 未寄出的信／未發出的短信

　　那支手機在那次失敗的行動之後，就被Q給丟進辦公桌下方總是空空如也、用不太到的隱藏抽屜裡。  
　　說起來其實也沒什麼，身為MI6的高階主管，想要多申請幾支公家付費的手機也不會有太大困難，總務部門甚至沒有提出向他回收舊手機的要求。所以他不再使用那支手機，就這樣一直把機子丟在隱藏抽屜裡，像是某種收藏品一樣的放著。Tanner辦公桌上有個小格子堆滿了用剩的橡皮擦、Mallory則習慣在木頭櫃子裡儲放雪茄，因為有前兩者的例子，Q認為他把一支不再使用的手機放在抽屜裡，就顯得不怎麼奇怪了。  
　　偶爾，在座位上思考工作的事情時，他會百無聊賴的用手指敲響桌面，但如果一段時間過去，對於必須開發的程式還是沒有想法，他就會開始一一把抽屜打開胡亂摸索，轉轉拆信刀、玩玩削鉛筆機，最後，拿起舊的手機把玩。而如果Q隨便按壓到一個按鍵，手機的螢幕就會亮起來，雖然不至於讓手機解鎖，卻能看見最後的操作畫面。Q會開始發呆，發很久的呆，幾個小時過後忽然醒過來，發現自己的工作依然沒有半點進展，卻已到了下班時間。  
　　Q會關上電腦，會熄燈，把手機丟回抽屜，然後乾脆的回家睡覺。  
　　 _A good news to tell you。_  
　　他永遠沒有把下一句話講完。  
　　


	3. 猛然間感到不安

　　事情發生的時候，他人就在Mallory的房間，手上捏著列印出來如信紙般謹慎摺妥的信件。 _I hereby tender my……_ 他告訴了Mallory他的打算，以及他有多麼堅持。Mallory最後應允了他。  
　　然後在他旋身離去的過程身體湧上一陣心悸和噁心，他莫名的喘不過氣。幾乎是從天上掉到海溝裡般的騰雲駕霧，那一瞬間他好像明白了什麼，這和他有沒有吃早餐或者是不是低血壓都沒有關係，他就是忽然間明白自己的人生已經幡然改變了什麼。


	4. 漸漸冰冷的溫度

　　那個過程，其實Q一直都在，一直陪著。關於這一點，他不知道究竟應該要當成是上天的慈悲或者根本就糟糕透頂，有些人認為他至少能夠陪著對方走完最後一程，但有些人認為這才是最殘忍的經歷。Q不想去深思，他只是坐在床邊，等到心電圖歸於平順，或許躺在床上的男人始終都沒有知覺，根本不知道這一切，畢竟他所陪伴的對象沒有給他最後一句話或者最後一眼，也沒有奮力的最後一搏。沒有人握著Q的手掌道別，所以Q其實，也並沒有機會經歷那種手指氣力逐漸流失的過程。  
　　他只是在結束的時候，安靜的，摘下對方開始失溫的左手無名指上的戒指，然後套到自己的左手上。儘管那裡早就有一個，他讓兩個戒指在他的手指上重疊排放。 _這一對永遠是我一個人的了。_ 他想。  
　　然後他起身跌跌撞撞的走出去，叫來醫護人員。


	5. 固定時間一月一次的看望

　　跟上個月的同一天他驅車抵達了同一個地點。車子停下熄火，他發呆一般的望著蘇格蘭的芳草戚戚、遍地流敞的濕潤的冰原地形的遺骸、泥濘的沼澤、霧濛濛的陽光、無際無邊灰毛毛的蘆葦叢以及蒼紫色的石楠花。

　　一名土生土長的貝德福德郡人，最後竟合法繼承了一座位於蘇格蘭的天幕莊園。他開門下車，拉了拉身上明顯過大、不屬於他的身材尺寸的外套。好冷，這麼空，獨自待在這裡要怎麼做才能足夠溫暖？


	6. 曾經丟失現在又找回的共同品

　　他在家裡整理各種東西，把要的打包、不要的裝進回收袋，晚一點MI6會派專門的搬家公司過來協助其他細節。一個人不需要住這麼大的房子，工作上的忙碌讓他平時的清潔維護也顯得麻煩，所以Q已經物色好新的地點準備搬過去，這裡可以留給其他有伴的人。

　　將書櫃移開好清空靠牆的插座頭時，Q踩到了滾出來的一柄黑色雨傘。那柄他們一起到店裡訂製，傘柄處刻著Q的本名與特工的姓氏的傘，總是由Bond負責打著，而Q只需穩妥地走在其下，一柄漂亮的黑傘。

　　也是Q唯一讓自己的名字之後，接上不是自己父親的姓氏的物品。那一天，是從不慶祝的Bond的生日。


	7. 葬禮

　　他根本沒有去，他一早就跟Bond說好到了那一天他絕對不會去。其實，最以前，他告訴Bond他不會出席的好理由，是因為他們都認為那將會是個空棺，而向空棺表達致意並沒有任何意義。但命運告訴他們兩人長年的猜測恰恰錯了，這天到來時，黑色的棺木裡的確躺著一個人，但是Q，依然沒有出席。


	8. 突如其來的眼淚

　　那是之後他第一次哭，實在太突然，以至於當眼淚一擁而出時他根本沒有絲毫反應，更不用說要給出一個合理的誘發哭泣的理由，根本沒有那種東西。

　　就只是身體相較於思考還更誠實的反應罷了，但他很快發現自己無論如何都止不住淚水。這樣的情況讓Q亂了陣步，竟開始為了停不下來的哭泣而哭泣。他蹲在Q Branch的資料室裡，雙手抱胸緊緊抓著身上的毛衣，縮在角落裡低著腦袋，造成了地毯上點點淚斑。Mallory調看數據資料而無意間經過資料室，聽見那哽咽得有如受傷的野獸般奮不顧身的哭泣。MI6的最高階主管站在門口沉默著，半晌，才裝作像是什麼也沒注意到，為了尊重Q的自尊而靜靜的走開了。


	9. 觸碰不到的你

　　James Bond駕駛的那輛車在監視器的畫面裡翻覆，滾了三圈撞上分隔島，汽油漏了滿地。他在爆炸發生之前千鈞一髮爬了出來，傷得很重，但畫面裡那麼的安靜。然後那個扼殺希望的人重裝行伍的走到Bond面前，對著他就是近距離的開槍。  
　　子彈並沒有馬上奪去特工的性命，那是特工失去意識之前最奮力的一搏。  
　　但卻入了脊髓，重傷腦幹。  
　　Q坐在這頭，只能從螢幕循環播放的影像裡，協助Tanner與Mallory捕捉敵人衣著裝備上透露的任何身分上的蛛絲馬跡。


	10. 從別人那裡得到你的死訊

　　Q有好長一段時間總在R匆匆走進他辦公室時無可抑止的手腳冰冷，儘管R只是要告知他某個系統偵測出現錯誤或者來自別的部門的特殊請託。  
　　每一次，聽到R接近的腳步聲，坐在辦公室裡的Q就會縮在位子上不敢亂動。像是等待行刑官執行死刑前一步一步走近的冷冽的絕望感，Q會幾乎停止呼吸，雙眼睜得大大的，然後，當R說完了交代的事情，Q會像溺水很久終於被拉出水面一樣，深深的大吸口氣。


	11. 空曠的房間

　　明明搬到小一號的房子裡了，卻總是在泡紅茶時留下旁邊泡咖啡的位子，洗衣服時留下另一個人的衣物擺放處，往書櫃上擺書時留下新的空間。睡覺時，會習慣側向左邊，而看電視時會把頭傾向沒有半個人坐著的空位處。  
　　明明都搬到小一號的房子裡了，他還是覺得環境好空。


	12. 如果我忘記了你

　　那麼他就可以停止夢遊了。那麼他也可以停止服用止吐劑。  
　　然後他就不再是他，他會成為一個現在的自己都害怕的嶄新的Q。  
　　 _如果忘了你，我真的還會是我嗎？_


	13. 親吻你的照片

　　其實他在葬禮前夕進到那個房間裡過。  
　　大幅的錶框肖像照，連同準備頒發的英國國旗、以及黑色肅穆的棺木都停放在禮拜堂裡。  
　　明天一早就是瞻仰遺容。  
　　Q光著腳，踩著柔軟的地毯，一步一步走過去。他並沒有理會沉眠在棺木裡的那個人，那個不再微笑也不再動作的人，而是越過棺木，朝台上被高架而起的照片走。  
　　他仰視著照片上的男人，眼神充滿了憧憬。照片裡的James Bond一身筆挺，笑得溫和好看。然後Q虔誠的對於這樣的對象獻出了吻，像信徒親吻天使一樣純潔誠摯的吻，吻在James Bond留著淺淺皺紋的嘴角處，吻在James Bond的心坎上。


	14. 等待七日的夢境

　　一個人坐在浴缸裡，動也不動的望著天花板。浴室裡回音很大，他的腦袋嗡嗡作響。水冷了，水紅了，然後水聲平靜。軟弱無力的剃刀垂在一旁，並沒有真正帶走什麼。他深吸一口氣，閉上眼睛想要做一場夢。左手腕陣陣刺痛，第七天了，你人在哪？


	15. 相似的面孔

　　他忽然往右邊跑進巷子裡，然後站在巷口失魂落魄的瞪著某一個方向，Miss Moneypenny根本沒能來得及抓住他。不等Miss Moneypenny追上，Q又快步跑過防火巷，站在川流不息的大馬路上，一輛經過的雙層巴士差一點就把MI6最重要的腦袋給撞個翻飛。  
　　「Q！」  
　　他沒有說話，他知道他必須為自己失序的行為提出解釋，但他同時也無法解釋，他沒有辦法說明那種奮不顧身、連命都不要，只是想要再看一眼熟悉的面孔的崩潰般的衝動。


	16. 假裝你從未離開

　　他生病了，軟弱無力的把自己縮在靠床頭的枕頭裡，他的腦袋很燙，熱呼呼的，這讓他的思考也變得昏昏沉沉了起來。他把墊著軟墊的床頭想像成記憶中的胸膛，然後側著臉頰虛弱的尋求一點慰藉。眼淚滴了下來，每次生病的時候他都會允許自己哭泣，他從來不生小病，但每次儘管只是罹患感冒，都會演變成必須靜養十天半個月的大病，所以身體不舒服到哭泣根本是必要的過程。而每一次，那個人也都會紳士的假裝沒看到、但又技巧性的用被單替他擦去淚水。所以，這讓Q很容易的可以把眼淚也拭在床巾上，因為過去James Bond就一直縱容他這麼做。  
　　他會好好照顧他，陪著他直到病好。一定會。


	17. 深刻在記憶中的畫面／忘不掉你死去的那一刻

　　那是美術館的暈光，死而復生的傳奇探員，一塵不染挑不出毛病的西裝，不苟言笑的表情，還以為只是個無趣的外勤。  
　　為什麼在最後，你的手連緊緊抓著我都做不到？


	18. 永遠不會原諒你

　　Q在Gay Bar裡釣著一夜情的對象，他把自己灌醉，摘下眼鏡，拉鬆領帶，靠在吧台和每一個過來搭訕的人接吻，然後挑選一個看起來Bond最可能打不過的壯漢，那種體格很好的壯漢。可是當他明目張膽的和對方接吻並且互相摸起來的時候，並沒有人走過來怒氣沖沖的將他拉走。  
　　Q生氣了，所以更賣力討好的展現自己。他爬到對方的腰上，水蛇般的扭動自己，用大腿摩擦對方腿根。單薄的襯衫因發汗而浸濕，被那雙強壯的手掌從褲頭裡拉起襬尾而撩到肚臍眼，皮帶釦已經解開了，男人在他身上上下其手。到最後他昏昏沉沉的喝個爛醉，情慾高漲，軟弱無力的被帶出場，他手上其中一個戒指因為拉扯而不慎遺落在吧台附近的地板上，Q聽到了幾不可聞的聲音，但沒有力氣彎腰撿拾，或者他根本也不想去撿。他就像是溺水的魚那樣更往釣到的男人身上爬去，幾乎被男人給抱著帶走。他一邊與對方接吻，一邊用手指刮著對方的鬍渣，憤恨的在心裡想：我恨你，James Bond，我一輩子憎恨你。


	19. 如果可以重來一次

　　「可以不要去嗎？」  
　　「怎麼了？」  
　　「不要去這一次，在家陪我，買好的《亨利五世》的票也不會浪費了。」  
　　「Cute，這次事態……」  
　　「那我們分手吧。」Q打斷了他想像中Bond會回答他的那句話。「那就分手吧。就這樣吧。」


	20. 刻著對方姓名的戒指／在身上紋對方的名字

　　他找了一名刺青師傅替左手的無名指紋了一圈黑色的刺青。上星期有個和他搭訕的男人出於好奇，將他的戒指摘下來細看刺青，然後萬分疑惑的又替他把戒指給戴了回去。  
　　「你的幸運數字是七嗎？」  
　　「不是喔，其實是詛咒。」他笑得很壞，然後把菸放入嘴裡，這是他今天抽的第三包了。


	21. 改不掉的習慣

　　訂外賣的時候總是不小心訂了兩人份，在超市買東西時又會買了根本不喝的啤酒。櫃子裡大一號的衣服總是在換季的時候被拿出來清洗，然後一件一件熨燙又放回去。不合腳的皮鞋一雙也沒丟掉，定時拿出來上油保養。浴室裡，有一枝總是沒人使用的牙刷，包含了漱口杯和洗臉的毛巾，以及擦身體的大浴巾，這些東西都被妥善的羅列著，放在伸手可及之處，就像有一天總是會有個人來到這裡重新啟用它們一般。


	22. 模仿對方生活

　　Q嘗試用傳統刮鬍刀剃鬚，從鏡子裡不習慣的動作當中尋找那個人曾經留下的影子。他開始在早上洗冷水澡，圍著浴巾走到衣櫃前挑選一天穿搭。他在咖啡廳裡抽著巴爾幹煙絲和土耳其煙絲混合卷制而成的手工香菸。當他想要小酌的時候，他會在酒吧裡點一杯混和伏特加、杜松子酒和苦艾酒的馬汀尼。  
　　所以他終於懂得鋒利的刮鬍刀片爬過他毛孔緊縮的肌膚上時能夠引起如何的戰慄感，終於懂得冰涼的冷水沖打在身上時是如何渾身暢快，終於懂得東方菸葉經日曬烤製後獨特的芬芳，終於學會品嚐馬汀尼的苦，與澀，以及它是如何讓人欲罷不能。


	23. 最後的通話

　　「嘿，我明天就能回去。」  
　　「收到了，你專心點。」  
　　「我愛你。」  
　　「嗯。」


	24. 代替你完成未完成的事

　　倫敦的皇家劇團剛剛宣布這次的巡迴將會加演的消息，Q就上網補訂兩張最好的位子，然後一個人到劇院裡去。  
　　亨利五世在舞台上意氣風發的吶喊著， _衝呀，衝呀，你們最高貴的英國人_ 。  
　　Q的唇瓣喃動，每一句台詞都是那麼的令人熟悉。所謂的忠貞愛國，無所畏懼。  
　　 _就在這一帶，你們的祖先，一個個都是蓋世英雄，從早廝殺到晚，直到再找不見對手，才收藏起自己的劍鋒_ ……


	25. 為了你活下去

　　「可以啊，為什麼不行呢，要過得比你在的時候都好，要證明沒有誰一定非得擁有誰不可。」  
　　他一邊喃喃的說，一邊醉醺醺的乾掉一整杯伏特加，全身放鬆的倒在006的胸膛上。他伸出手臂摸向006的腰際，將006的手槍拔出來，固執得不讓006搶回去。身為軍需部的最高階主管，他當然知道006的配備是轉輪手槍，這可是俄羅斯輪盤最好的題材，來賭一把吧，他對006挑釁的說，將槍管對準自己的太陽穴。


	26. 夢中呼喚你的名字

　　他驚醒，然後又再一次的睡不著。他嘶啞得喊到喉嚨發痛，然後絕望的什麼都不剩。他的手指緊緊的縮了起來，隱忍全身的難過而將床單抓得皺褶交錯，他的身體蜷起，落地窗外的夜風將窗簾吹得幡飛連翩，在一陣一陣的風鈴聲中，他努力的遏止痛哭的啜泣聲，他的枕頭有一半迅速的染成了較深的水色。


	27. 看著你從我面前死去

　　「他媽的只要你想，我可以鉅細靡遺的把每一個細節都描述給你聽。」Q依然喝得爛醉，卻心情極好的大方透露給Tanner知道：「每一個細節，就連病床後面那塊牆壁用了多少片磁磚都可以數給你看。怎麼會數不出來？只要閉上眼睛就能在腦袋裡重演一次，一年三百六十五天每一天的晚上都重覆一次，是你當然也能數出來了，Bill。」


	28. 治不好的失眠

　　每一天，他都抱著一件特工留下的衣服躺在床上，當他被MI6派出去出差時行李箱裡也一定放著一條圍巾或襯衫。這是唯一的能夠讓他閉上雙眼的方法，他就像是古典制約裡愚蠢的狗或者單純的小象，這是他唯一能夠不要整夜睜著血紅的雙眼直到天明的療法。


	29. 你離開後的十年

　　他依然穿著那幾件過大的襯衫在家裡走來走去。  
　　洗髮精、香皂、鬍後水、香水，沒有一樣換過味道。  
　　儘管屋子裡同居的男人，一個換了一個。每一個人都說，他很難搞，他很驕傲，所以很性感。  
　　再也從未有過任何人，稱讚過他的可愛與單純。


	30. 直到死亡將我們分開

　　那一天就和其他的日子一樣平凡，既不是其中一人的生日，也不是特工的忌日或者他們曾經的紀念日。沒有人知道為什麼，就連Q也不明白其中的道理。而且，明明都過去這麼多年，大家都認為實在太毫無預兆，但對於Q而言，他只是，恰恰開啟了那扇窗，恰恰往下看了一眼。他忽然覺得自己應該這麼做，所以他就這樣朝著窗外踏了出去。  
　　他飛了起來。  
　　一人入了天堂，一人入地獄。


End file.
